When Petra Gets A Chance To Be In Neverland
by Milagro
Summary: When Peter comes to England at last to be with Wendy, Tinkerbell gets angry at him. She's sure he won't ever come back, so she's is going to find someone else to watch up after the Lost Boys. She doesn't know two things: That Peter IS coming back, and tha
1. Introduction

When Petra Gets A Chance To Be In Neverland  
  
Summery: When Peter comes to England at last to be with Wendy, Tinkerbell gets angry at him. She's sure that he won't ever come back. She knows that the Lost Boys won't be able to handle the things in Neverland alone, and therefore, she is going to find someone else to watch up for them. She doesn't know two things: That Peter IS coming back, and that who she's taking is...Peter's young sister!  
  
Introduction  
  
Peter Pan's parents searched after him for two long years, after he disappeared with Tinkerbell. But finally, there was no hope in them to find him ever again. They decided to have a new baby, then. On October 3rd 1958 they brought to the world a young red-headed baby, and named her Petra- in memoration of Peter. Petra Pan grew up to be as adventurous as her brother Peter, which she never knew. she heared many storys about a place called Neverland, and about the never-growing-boy that was called by the name Peter, which reminded her of her broher. Petra never discovred that Peter's last name was Pan. In her free time she dreamed about how would it be to live there, with her dream-brother "Peter Pan". She wanted to go there, with all her heart & soul in it. She just didn't thought she had the heart to leave her parents with no-kids all over again. Therefore, she almost resisted growing up...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peter Pan had now more lost boys then he had 3 years ago, when he brought Wendy, John and Michael to Neverland. To Slightly, Tootles, Nibs, Curly, The Twins, Dan-Dan and Rocky, were added: Xander, an 8 years old boy with a long brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes, Raindrops, a 7 years old boy with blond hair and green eyes, Spikes, a 10 years old boy with jet-black hair and dark blue eyes, and Dridel, a 6 years old boy with a messy light-brown hair and big hazel eyes. Peter has already started to forget his adventure with Wendy and her brothers, but one thing Peter never forgot, was Wendy. It was a long time now that he wanted to go and see her again. To hear one of her storys, or at least just hang out with her. And maybe, just maybe, she will come with him again to Neverland.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wendy Moyra Angella Darling had finally gave in to growing up. She was already 16, and according to the society, she was already woman. Wendy became more and more beautiful as she grew up, and the bottles in her light- brown hair faded more and more, until she had a wonderful straight hair. Her blue eyes were twinkling with joy, as it was when she was a little girl, especialy when she was writing. She now had a diary, but she didn't wrote about her day in it. She wrote about Peter Pan & The Lost Boys' day. She wrote it as it was a memory, not a thought or a dream, and that was why it became so great. Her diary was her book, her noble, and she wanted to print it someday, if she will be able to. Wendy had lots of admierers, lovers, and young men who asked her hand, but she still waited for the one boy, the one she fell in love with the moment she saw him. Peter Pan. 


	2. Dridel told me What?

Dridel told me...What?  
  
Summery: When Peter comes to England at last to be with Wendy, Tinkerbell gets angry at him. She's sure that he won't ever come back. She knows that the Lost Boys won't be able to handle the things in Neverland alone, and therefore, she is going to find someone else to watch up for them. She doesn't know two things: That Peter IS coming back, and that who she's taking is...Peter's young sister!  
  
A/N: a HUGE thank to those who reviewed! I thank you all VERY much! ^_^ it's my first fanfic (well not really. It's more like the first one i put here, and the first i'm – hoping - going to finish. Just need your support! I really need someone to make me continue... :\ ), and i really wish u'd like it. I need someone or something that'll push me on to continuing my storys :\ well, anyhow, i'll just let you get on with the story. here:  
  
First Chappter- Dridel Told Me...What?  
  
'"PAN!! COME BACK HERE!! NOOOOOOOOW!!" Shouted the worst pirate of them all- Capitan James Hook, as he's worst enemy of them all- Peter Pan, flewed away from the Jolly Roger, not finishing their battle. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWERD! COME BACK AND FINISH THE DAMN SWORED BATTLE!" But Peter just ignored him, living Hook's already-blury-image to fade in the distance. He didn't care much about all the shouting, the waving sword & hook, and the cannons that tried to take him down the ocean. He was heading back to the tree house, where he and the Lost Boys lived, the almost only place in all of Neverland Hook and his bunch of bloody pirates didn't found it's location. In the middle of his way Tinkerbell joined him. She was looking at the fight from the watching tower, unrevealed to the pirate who was standing there, also watching the show. "Hey Tink, glad you joined me" Said Peter to the little glowing ball of light that was next to him, and smiled. The petite fairy twisted in the air, and it was like bells were ringing. Peter and Tinkerbell continued their flight without any stops on their way. When they got the tree house, Tink pushed the secret button to open it, and entered, and right after her was the famous Peter Pan. The moment they entered, shouting were heard: "The Pan is back!" "Peter's back!" "Go to Peter!" "He won again in his fight against the bloody pirates!" Peter grinned to the voices, and as the Lost Boys stood in a line, he smiled at them a big smile. "Stand forth" Said Peter. Words spoken, and the Lost Boys stood freedly, and then each of them went on to his way. Dridel, however, went closer to Peter to talk to him.' "WENDY! Come down already! How many times do I have to shout?!" Sounded the voice of Wendy Moyra Angela Darling's father. Like awaking from a day- dream, she gasped and put her diary on her bed laying open, not even noticing it. Wendy ran down as fast as she could the stairs to the living room, where her father called her from. It was 8 o'clock, and night fell on London. Even Baker street was empty and quite from visitors. As always, Wendy's window was half-open (For she won't get sick from the wind, of course!). For 3 years, not to mention all those night in the years before, she always stayed it open, so that if He would come, he would be able to come in. But he never did. If there was a one thing Wendy didn't knew about Peter, it would have been why he didn't came anymore. In the first year after the adventure in Neverland, she kept telling storys to Michael and John about Peter Pan and his adventures in Neverland and about his fights with the pirates, but every week it was like there wasn't anytime for them to hear, and one day it just stopped. John was already 15, and Michael, though he was only 7, being the youngest child, copied everything John had made, including acting like a grown-up as well. Wendy, was the last one in the family to act childlishly, and in front of others which weren't her younger brothers (and especially Michael, who she wanted to stay a kid as long as possible)- even she acted like a grown-up. According to the society- the Darlings were officially a grown-up's family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unaware to Wendy, the moment she ran down, not finishing her writing, the famous Pan himself entered the room. He flew down to her bed, sat there, and took her diary. Wendy's diary was the only thing he ever read, and he was glad that Wendy tought him how to read & write when she was at Neverland. "I wonder was Dridel told me..." Said Peter after finishing reading, and rubbed his head. "I must find out!" He continued. Bells were ringing next to him in agreement. "Tink, we must try to do what Wendy wrote in the book!" Said Peter to the little ball of light. "That's the only way I'll know what Dridel told me!" And with that he flew out of the window again, right on time. A single second after Peter flew out, Wendy entered the room. A bit of a chill got her from a quick wind who entered through the window, but faded quickly. She rubbed her hands, and sat on her bed again, to continue her writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"PAN!! COME BACK HERE!! NOOOOOOOOW!!" Shouted Capitan James Hook, as Peter Pan flewed away from the Jolly Roger, not finishing their battle. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWERD! COME BACK AND FINISH THE DAMN SWORED BATTLE!" But Peter just ignored him, living his already-blury-image to fade in the distance. He didn't care much about all the shouting, the waving sword & hook, and the cannons that tried to take him down the ocean. All Peter cared about, was the fact that for now, everything was working out just according to the Diary. Like Wendy wrote, he was heading back to the tree house...  
  
A/N: Ha! I'm finishing here! SUFFER! (nothing personal, i just love saying "suffer" ;) ) Well, it's a long chapp anyhow, (two pages in Word..! well, a long one for me anyway.), and you still haven't saw Petra. She'll be joining us in about a chapp or two :). and before i forget- i'm not gonna continue the story if i won't see at least...um... 10 reviews! (mean old me -_^ ) so, r+r! 


End file.
